Jonathan Bernier
| birth_place = Laval, Quebec, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 184 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Anaheim Ducks | prospect_league = | prospect_team = | former_teams = Los Angeles Kings Toronto Maple Leafs | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2007 | website = jbernier45.com }} Jonathan Bernier (born August 7, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted in the first round, 11th overall, of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Los Angeles Kings, the team with whom he played his first four NHL seasons. Bernier was part of the 2012 Los Angeles Kings team that won the Stanley Cup. Playing career Junior Bernier's junior career was spent entirely with the Lewiston Maineiacs in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). The first goal scored on him in the QMJHL was by his brother, Marc-André Bernier, at the Halifax Metro Center on September 24, 2004. The goal was in the first period at 15:39. It was Jonathan's first ever QMJHL game. During the 2006–07 season, Bernier won the President's Cup with the Maineiacs as champions of the QMJHL. Professional Los Angeles Kings On September 29, 2007, Bernier was given the starting role for the Kings in their 2007–08 debut game versus the Anaheim Ducks in London, England. He allowed one goal on 27 shots, earning the first win of his career by the final score of 4–1, while being named the second star of the game. During the 2007–08 season, Bernier finished with a 1–3 record, a 4.03 goals against average (GAA) and a .864 save percentage. Bernier was then sent back to his junior team in Lewiston. Due to the emergence of Jonathan Quick, the Kings were able to keep Bernier playing with the Manchester Monarchs to season him in the American Hockey League (AHL) for the 2008–09 and 2009–10 seasons. He would be named to Team Canada for the 2010 AHL All-Star Game. While Quick was attending to the birth of his first child, Bernier made his 2010 debut for the Kings with a 29-save, 2–1 shootout win against the Dallas Stars, where he also stopped all six shots he faced in the shootout. On March 30, he recorded a 2–0 shutout against the Nashville Predators in his second NHL game of the 2009–10 season. On June 11, 2012, against the New Jersey Devils at Staples Center, he and the Los Angeles Kings won the Stanley Cup. His name was engraved on the Stanley Cup later that summer. On April 4, 2013, against the Minnesota Wild at Staples Center, Bernier recorded his first shutout of the season with 23-save, 3–0 victory. Toronto Maple Leafs On June 23, 2013, Bernier was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for forward Matt Frattin, goaltender Ben Scrivens and a second-round draft pick in either 2014 or 2015. In the lead-up to his first season with the Leafs, Bernier gained attention among the fan base for his memorable victory in a fight with Buffalo Sabres goaltender Ryan Miller during a pre-season game on September 22, 2013, in which Leafs won 5–3. It was Bernier's first fight since playing junior hockey. The start of the 2013–14 season saw Bernier and James Reimer split playing time; however, as the season progressed, Bernier cemented himself in the starter's role. On March 14, in his debut return to Los Angeles, Bernier played one period before leaving with a lower body injury. Bernier would miss five games due to injury, during which the Maple Leafs went 0–5–0. On April 3, Bernier again suffered another lower body injury and left the game at 8:22 in the third period after Maple Leafs defenceman Paul Ranger pushed the Boston Bruins' Patrice Bergeron on top of him. Anaheim Ducks On July 8, 2016, Bernier was traded by the Maple Leafs to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for a conditional pick in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. International play }} Bernier represented Team Canada's under-18 team at the 2006 IIHF World U18 Championships in April, which was held in Sweden. Canada finished fourth at the tournament. Bernier was invited to the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships selection camp, but lost out to Montreal Canadiens' prospect Carey Price and Calgary Flames' prospect Leland Irving. Along with Steve Mason, Bernier was chosen as one of Team Canada's goaltenders for the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, held in the Czech Republic, in which he finished with a 1–1 record and a 2.00 GAA as Canada won the gold medal over Sweden. During the 2012-13 NHL lockout, Bernier represented Team Canada at the 2012 Spengler Cup, winning a gold medal in the final over Swiss club HC Davos. Personal life Bernier is married to Martine Forget, a Canadian model. They have one son, Tyler, born in August 2014. On July 23, 2016, Bernier married Forget in Montreal, Canada. Bernier's older brother is Marc-André Bernier, a draft choice of the Vancouver Canucks and who is now captain of Ligue Magnus's Diables Rouges de Briançon. Bernier was one of the groomsmen at the wedding of Meghan Agosta and Marco Marciano, the goaltending coach of the Blainville-Boisbriand Armada of the QMJHL on August 31, 2012. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs Awards and accomplishments * Won the 2006–07 Guy Lafleur Trophy as Most Valuable Player of the QMJHL Playoffs. * Played for Team Canada at the 2010 AHL All-Star Game. * Won the 2009–10 Aldege "Baz" Bastien Memorial Award for outstanding AHL goalkeeper. * 2011–12 – Stanley Cup with the Los Angeles Kings * 2012 Spengler Cup * Molson Canadian Cup winner - January, 2016 References External links * * Jonathan Bernier biography at The Goaltender Home Page - advanced statistics and game logs Category:Born in 1988 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Lewiston Maineiacs alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Toronto Marlies players